


make me obsessed

by chunji



Series: pretty little psycho [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Corpses, Knifeplay, Knifeplay but not really, M/M, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't worry no one else is getting stabbed, kind of pwp but it will have a plot as it goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunji/pseuds/chunji
Summary: doyoung murders someone out of jealousy and asks jaehyun to help him hide the body.this turns the both of them on.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: pretty little psycho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716280
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	make me obsessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/gifts).



"you want me to do what now?"

doyoung crouches on the floor, beside the pale corpse of a man he just met three days ago. he prods the dead body's arm with the pointed tip of his knife. "i told you everything on the phone literally 10 minutes ago," he retorts.

jaehyun crosses his arms. "who's this guy again?"

"the barista who asked for your number," doyoung replies, pushing himself off the floor, and dusting his blood-stained jeans as if the gesture makes any difference. jaehyun's eyebrows rise in amusement. doyoung glares in return. "i told you i'd take care of it."

"you're hot when you're jealous," jaehyun teases, leaning forward so their faces are a breath apart. he reaches out, traces doyoung's jawline and leaving a trail of crimson on smooth skin. "even hotter covered in the blood of your enemies."

doyoung places a hand against jaehyun's chest, staining the material of jaehyun's white shirt with a bloody palm, and pushes – hard – until jaehyun is backed up against the wall. "fucker," he spits out. "are you going to help me hide the body or not?"

jaehyun chuckles lightly, resting his hands on the doyoung's waist, and pulling him close. "what's in it for me?"

doyoung brings the knife close to jaehyun's cheek, trailing its smooth side down the other's face and it glints menacingly in the fluorescence of the living room light. "i can kill you."

jaehyun smirks. "ah, yes," he says. "talk dirty to me, baby."

with one swift movement, doyoung stabs the knife into the wall, mere inches beside jaehyun's head. 

and kisses him.

jaehyun smiles against doyoung's lips, hands automatically find their rightful place on doyoung's waist. doyoung's blood-stained hands rest on jaehyun's cheeks, transferring scarlet against an already flushed face. doyoung pulls jaehyun's shirt into his fist, and pulls harshly, tearing themselves off the wall. doyoung leads them blindly to the couch.

the back of jaehyun's knees hit the soft edge of the cushions, and he lets himself fall – as he always does with doyoung. the other makes himself comfortable on the jaehyun's lap, immediately pulling jaehyun's shirt off and over his head.

"what's the rush?" jaehyun asks breathlessly, running his hands down doyoung's arms.

"there's literally a dead body on the floor, jae," he replies pointedly, throwing the shirt aside. "waiting to be chopped and buried."

"and this can't wait?" jaehyun's eyes follow the movement of doyoung's hands.

the other is already busy unbuckling the other's belt. "nope."

jaehyun takes doyoung's hands into his face, and he leans up, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "works for me."

doyoung instantly deepens the kiss, feeling jaehyun's warm tongue inside his mouth. he effectively pulls the belt out of its loops, but doyoung – mind foggy with adrenaline and the feel of jaehyun's lips – struggles to unbutton jaehyun's pants.

this makes jaehyun laugh, pulling back to run his tongue along doyoung's jaw, tasting iron.

doyoung shudders, arching slightly. jaehyun reaches down to tug at doyoung's shirt, managing to pull it over his head before they lock lips once again. jaehyun lets his hands wander, staining the the newly exposed skin with bright scarlet, and doyoung sighs against jaehyun's mouth when the other's lithe fingers graze a nipple.

doyoung shifts, planting his feet back on the carpeted floor, so that he can pull jaehyun's pants down, and he palms the other's hard cock through his boxers. jaehyun lets out a low groan, nails of one hand digging into doyoung's waist. doyoung welcomes the pain, and he wastes no time in pulling down jaehyun's underwear.

"fuck, doyoung," jaehyun breathes as he watches the other get on his knees. he reaches out, threads his fingers through doyoung's black locks and tugs harshly, making doyoung look up to meet his eyes. "i like you like this."

"shut the fuck up," doyoung mutters, cheeks flushed a bright pink shade.

jaehyun chuckles and loosens his grip, lets doyoung continue. the other runs his hands up jaehyun's toned thighs before he lowers his head, and slowly takes in the tip of jaehyun's cock into his warm mouth. 

through the haze, jaehyun notes the body on the floor, tries to concentrate for a solid second to think of ways where doyoung (and him, because fingerprints) won't ever get caught. that's his expertise. he's not worried in the slightest.

after a moment, jaehyun lets himself relax, throwing his head back against the back of the couch when doyoung starts slowly taking him fully into his mouth. jaehyun wills himself not to jerk his hips; he knows how much doyoung hates that. so he's surprised – pleasantly – when the tip of his cock meets the back of doyoung's throat.

doyoung begins bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the tip every so often and expertly jerking the rest with a hand. when jaehyun lifts his head to look down at the other, doyoung meets his gaze, eyes red-rimmed and slightly watery, cheek stained with blood, lips swollen and tongue trailing up his shaft.

the sight alone almost sends jaehyun off the edge.

"wait, stop--" jaehyun tries, voice breaking. doyoung does not, and as much as jaehyun wants him to continue, jaehyun gathers all his self-control to grab doyoung's hair and pull. the other lets out a grunt. "doie," jaehyun says breathlessly. "stop."

doyoung's lips glisten with spit, and his slack-jawed expression forces jaehyun to take a sharp breath.

"what the fuck?" doyoung starts with a small scowl.

"you're too good at this."

"then let me continue." doyoung squeezes jaehyun's thighs, ready to lower his head again, but jaehyun pulls at his hair harshly once more, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. doyoung stifles a moan, and then he glares. "what?"

"let me make you feel good."

"like i said," doyoung responds with a huff. "i owe you."

jaehyun smirks. "then ride me."

without a moment's hesitation, doyoung pushes himself off the floor, taking a sachet of lube out of his back pocket and throwing it toward jaehyun who catches it in time. jaehyun lets out a small laugh. "ready as always, i see."

"of course," doyoung replies, finally offering the other a playful smile in return. he undoes his pants, and lets it fall to the floor, following it with his own boxer briefs. he begins straddling jaehyun's lap, and jaehyun tears open the lube with his teeth.

jaehyun pours a generous amount on his fingers, and doyoung guides his hand toward his backside. jaehyun runs his palm down the small of doyoung's back, making the other shiver slightly, leaving an unseen trail of blood in his wake. finally, he reaches doyoung's entrance, and slowly slips a finger in. jaehyun feels doyoung tense around him, so he pulls doyoung in for a kiss.

their tongues touch, and doyoung nips at jaehyun's lower lip when he feels a second finger slide in. the contrast of pain and pleasure blurs, and doyoung welcomes both, running a hand down jaehyun's chest, stomach, going lower and lower until his hands wrap around jaehyun's cock. he pumps the other in time with each careful thrust of jaehyun's fingers.

once he has adjusted to three fingers – jaehyun can easily tell, the sounds of wincing replaced by sinful moans – doyoung shifts, and jaehyun pulls his fingers out. doyoung lifts himself up slightly, shifting in place, and jaehyun lubes himself up. doyoung slowly lowers himself onto jaehyun's cock. he hisses softly as jaehyun enters, brows furrowing until he's all the way in.

doyoung lets out a shaky breath, hands making their way around jaehyun's neck, fingers threading themselves through the hair that falls just above jaehyun's nape. it's his turn to pull at jaehyun's hair, tugging back hard so that they're eyes meet. jaehyun groans, eyes wandering down the other's bloodied torso, watching the rise and fall of doyoung's chest.

for a tense second, they admire each others' wrecked state.

finally, doyoung connects their lips and moves.

teeth clash messily, and tongues meet. doyoung feels hunger – bloodlust satisfied, but the ache for jaehyun ablaze. doyoung speeds up, pulls away from the kiss to throw his head back with a shameless moan. jaehyun feels his cock throb at the sight and sound. he wraps his fingers around doyoung's neglected cock, and pumps him quickly, helping the other chase release.

"jae–" doyoung moans loudly, the sound resonating in the otherwise still and silent house. he leans back, leaning on his arms, hands resting on jaehyun's thighs as leverage. "fuck, jaehyun–"

"come for me, baby," jaehyun says breathlessly, jerking his hips when doyoung's pace wavers.

"ah, fuck," doyoung moans as he reaches climax, coming all over jaehyun's chest and stomach. 

the off-white consistency of the cum splatters all over the dried blood, creating an lurid masterpiece.

jaehyun continues thrusting, losing momentum when he feels doyoung tighten around him and throbbing in his hand. he follows soon after, climaxing with a low groan, and releasing inside doyoung.

doyoung visibly deflates, giving jaehyun a few seconds before crawling off of his lap and dropping onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. he lets his head rest against the armrest, draping his arm over his eyes, blocking out the living room light.

the sun is beginning to set, jaehyun notes, glancing at the window.

jaehyun reaches for his discarded shirt on the floor, and wipes himself off, ridding himself of cum and sweat and blood. he'll just 'borrow' a shirt from the dead man. he won't need those anymore, jaehyun thinks.

"we need a shower," jaehyun states after they've caught their breath.

"let's chop up the body first," doyoung mutters under his breath, finally deciding on a course of action. he lowers his arm so he's peering at the other. "you don't need a shirt for that, do you?"

jaehyun snickers, throwing the dirty shirt toward doyoung. "as long as you can keep your hands to yourself."

doyoung grins now, catching the article of clothing. " you know i won't be able to either way."

* * *

doyoung makes his way to the kitchen to look for knives sharp enough to cut through bone. 

he's comparing a rusty cleaver to a basic chef's knife when jaehyun pads into the room, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. doyoung welcomes the warmth of jaehyun's bare chest against his own exposed back.

"this guy has absolutely no decent knife," doyoung complains.

jaehyun laughs, breath tickling the other's ear. "did you expect him to know he was getting dismembered?"

doyoung scoffs in response. "he deserved it." he raises both knifves at eye level. "so, which one do you want?"

jaehyun plants a quick kiss on doyoung cheek before taking the rusty cleaver. "love you."

they turn on their heels to head back to the living room, ready to get to work.

it's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yikes what have i done
> 
> BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AO3 USER REDKARMA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS
> 
> i haven't written in ages, and nct is a new fandom i'm just getting into. BUT i may make this into a series?? like, their sexcapades as psychotic, murdering boyfriends. idk. tell me what you think.
> 
> additional note: this is unbeta-ed adjnsjnsf spare me


End file.
